


paalam, sa inang bayan

by bukkunmoonsin (bukkunkun)



Series: The X-Men AU No One Asked For [13]
Category: Heneral Luna (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Mutants, Angst, Execution, He Never Got To Say He Loved Him ODK, Last Day On Earth, M/M, Patriotism
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 09:12:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5579794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bukkunkun/pseuds/bukkunmoonsin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hindi, kahit kailan, naramdaman ni Rizal na siya’y nag-iisa, o naiiba sa mga kasama niyang mga Mapalad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	paalam, sa inang bayan

**Author's Note:**

> sinulat ko upang gunitain ang kamatayan ng ating minamahal na si Gat Jose Rizal! matagal ko nang nais na masulat ang pagkamatay niya sa AU na ito at ngayon ay ang isa sa pinakamagandang pagkakataong magawa ko sa wakas ito! Nawa’y alalahanin niyo ang sakripisyo ni Gat Jose Rizal (at, syempre, ang iba nating mga bayani) at tularan natin ang kaniyang kadakilaan. Mabuhay ang Pilipinas, at manigong bagong taon sa inyong lahat!!!
> 
> **babala ~~asawa ni babaloo~~ : may mamamatay. may panghihinayang. kawawa si bunso ej. **
> 
> [andito siya sa tumblr](http://bukkun-moonsin.tumblr.com/post/136239688123/paalam-sa-inang-bayan).

Hindi, kahit kailan, naramdaman ni Rizal na siya’y nag-iisa, o naiiba sa mga kasama niyang mga Mapalad. Sina Juan, Selong, Tunying, at ang mga iba pang kasama niya sa _La Sol_ , tinrato siyang parang katulad nila—nirespeto, minahal at kinandili ng parang isa na rin siyang Mapalad.

At siya nga ay, _tunay_ , na mapalad.

Sa tagal niyang kasama ang mga Mapalad, naintindihan niya ang galaw nito sa dugo ng kaniyang mga kaibigan.

Ang magkapatid na Luna, parehong may kapangyarihan—galing sa ina nila, at madadala malamang ni Andres, anak ni Juan.

Si Selong, may kapangyarihan din—at meron, sa alam niya, ang pamangkin niyang si Goyong. Galing sa ama nila.

Parang mas naiintindihan niya pa ang mga Mapalad kaysa sa sarili nila, at ayos lang iyon.

Hindi nila nakikita ang nakikita niya sa kanila:

Mga basbas ng Diyos sila sa lupa, hindi mga halimaw na siyang magdadala ng sumpa sa mundo, o mga galos sa kuwento ng tao, na kailangang itago at burahin mula sa tala ng nakaraan. Ang kapalaran ng mga Mapalad ay ang maghatid ng basbas ng kabutihan at panibago hindi lamang sa Pilipinas, kundi sa mundo.

At si Rizal, kahit na hindi siya Mapalad, ay mapalad din.

“ _Anong ibig-sabihin nito?_ ” magaspang ang boses ni Bonifacio sa utak niya, galus-galos sa hinagpis at naninigas sa lamig dala ng telepatikong si Jacinto. “ _Pepe, ika’y—_ ”

“Sinentensyang mamatay bago ng huling araw ng taon, oo.” Sagot niya, boses niya’y hindi nanginginig sa takot, ngunit alam nilang dalawa ang katotohanan.

Isang kaluguran ang mamatay para sa Inang Bayan, ngunit—

Walang nagsasabing hindi kailangang maging hindi takot ang mamaamatay nang dahil sa kaniya.

“ _Nagmamakaawa ako sa iyo, Pepe, tumakas ka na. Kaya kitang maligtas, manalig ka lamang_ —”

“Ngunit hindi, Andoy. Hindi mo dapat akong aksayahan ng panahon. May digmaan kang pinaghahandaan, at ako—”

_Mamamatay nang sana’y may katuturan._

_Mamamatay nang hindi nakapag-paalam._

_Mamamatay nang hindi nasasabi na mahal niya si—_

“ _Pepe._ ” Lumambot ang boses ni Bonifacio, at pilit niyang pigilan ang luha na nagbabantang bumagsak sa mga mata niya. “ _Pepe, maawa ka sa akin._ ”

“Awang-awa ako, Andoy.” Sagot niya. “Ngunit mas importante ang mga responsibilidad natin sa labang ito kaysa sa mga nararamdaman natin.”

 May nabasag, at rinig sa isip niya. Puso ni Andres, malamang, at tuluyan siyang napaluha.

“Jacinto,” wika niyang mahina, “Putulin mo na.”

“ _Ginoong Rizal—_ ” wika ng nakababata, ngunit iniling ni Rizal ang ulo niya.

“Paumanhin, Andoy. Dito ako magpapaalam sa iyo.”

Wala nang tumunog na boses sa isip niya. Malamang ay naputol na rin ni Jacinto ang linya, mas malamang dahil sa pagkabigla kaysa sa kagustuhang putulin ang linya ng usapan.

(Nga naman. Mas magaling si Mabini sa kaniya sa larangan ng telepatiya. Sana’y maging sing-galing ni Mabini itong si Jacinto—kay dami niyang potensyal para maging isang bihasa tulad ni Mabini.)

Bahagyang lumuluha pa, hindi siya nagpahalata ng gulat nang binuksan ang pinto ng kaniyang selda.

“Senyor Rizal.”

Ito na ang huling panahon niya sa mundo ng mga buhay.

Ginapos ang kaniyang mga kamay, siniguradong hindi siya makagalaw, at tila pasan niya ang mundo sa kaniyang mga balikat habang siya’y naglalakad. Pinatigil siya sa gitna ng kuwadradong lugar, at narinig niya ang pagtutok ng mga baril sa kaniya, at— _ay_.

Ito na ang kaniyang huling pamamaalam.

May dumating na malumanay na ngiti sa kaniyang mga labi.

“Akoy’y mapalad, hanggang sa mga huling araw ko.” Wika niya, “Para malaman ang kinabukasan, masilayan itong nagaganap hanggang sa huling paghinga.” Sinara niya ang kaniyang mga mata, at hinintay nang mapayapa ang pagdating ng mga putok ng baril. “Iniiwan ko na po, aking Diyos, ang _lahat_ sa Iyong mga makapangyarihang kamay.”

At siya’y binaril, ng parang nahuling aso sa daan, at bumagsak siya sa lupang tinubuan, dugo’y tumatagos sa kaniyang kalooban, ng parang isang anak na bumabalik sa bisig ng kaniyang nangungulilang ina.

_(Paalam sa aking mga kapatid, sa mga kaibigan kong nagmahal sa akin, sa lahat ng tao, Mapalad man o hindi, sa buong Pilipinas kong minahal nang lubos._

_Tahan na, minamahal kong ina. Huwag niyong sayangin ang luha niyong sing-halaga ng diyamante sa pangungulila sa akin. Alamin mong ako’y namatay sa init ng pag-ibig ng Inang Bayan, sa pagmamahal ng mga kaibigan kong mga bayani, at akoy’s mamamahinga sa piling ng Diyos, at ng mga kababayan kong nagbigay ng kanilang buhay at dugo para sa bayan._

_Tahan na, ina ko, at ako’y namatay nang maligaya, namatay nang may kabuluhan, namatay ng dahil sa iyo._

_Ang iyong namamahal na anak,_

_Pepe.)_


End file.
